Sepucuk Surat Yang Tak Kunjung Datang
by Fuyuko Jung
Summary: Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke membalas kata rindu padanya [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]


**Sepucuk Surat Yang Tak Kunjung Datang**

 **Fanfic by Fuyuko Jung**

 **All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate** **d** **T**

 **Prompt** **#** **05**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku Canon**

 **Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri (Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke membalas kata rindu padanya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dear Sasuke-kun,_

 _Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak surat yang kau kirim itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tau_ _, kami dalam keadaan baik disini. Konoha menjaga kami dengan cinta. Sehingga tidak pernah ada satu hari pun tanpa bahagia. Tapi Sasuke-kun, bagiku, bahagia itu seperti tidak lengkap. Belum, jika tidak ada dirimu._

 _Sarada, putrimu, dia selalu bertanya padaku tentang mu. Tepatnya, tentang kita. Bagaimana kita bisa sampai bertahan, meski jarak selalu saja tercipta. Aku ingin menjawab, sebab aku sudah memiliki jawaban untuk itu. Tapi tidak pernah ku suarakan padanya. Biar. Biar kau saja yang menjelaskannya nanti. Itu juga sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untukmu, kan?_

 _Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang dipertanyakan olehnya. Aku ingin menyebutkan tapi kurasa tidak perlu, biar anak itu saja yang menanyakan langsung padamu nanti. Jika kau ingin tau, putrimu itu adalah anak yang ingin tau hal apa saja. Kemarin dia meminta pendapatku tentang Boruto. Anak itu bilang Boruto menyebalkan, tapi dilain waktu dia mengatakan bocah lelaki itu menyenangkan. Kurasa dia benar-benar sepertimu, orang yang tidak ingin mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, Tidak! Nyatanya dia lebih mirip denganku, karena aku yang melahirkannya. Hehe..._

 _Berbicara tentang rindu, adakah kata yang lebih baik dibandingkan kata rindu? Jikalau ada tolong beritau aku. Agar kata rindu tidak lagi terucap ketika aku mengirimkan sebuah surat untukmu. A_ _ku tau kau bosan mendengarkan kata itu._

 _Sasuke-kun, disini bulan masih setia menjadi tempatku berkeluh. Mengaduh tentang semua perasaan yang membuat ku lumpuh. Perasaan tentangmu yang tidak tau kapan akan mendapat akhir itu. Langit malam juga terlalu sunyi. Begitu mencengkam hingga akhirnya dia menjelma menjadi diriku. Kesunyian pun telah menyatu dengan jiwaku. Bila malam menyapa_ _mu_ _, ingatlah aku yang sedang menunggumu._

 _Sakura._

* * *

Sakura meletakkan pulpen hitam ke dalam kotak didekat lengannya. Membaca kembali apa yang sudah ditoreh di atas kertas putih tersebut. Senyum berkembang, meski guratan kekecewaan tersirat diwajahnya.

Sehabis melipat dan menggulung, Sakura berjalan menuju jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Kertas itu kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tabung yang tersemat dikaki burung yang baru saja menghampiri. Tangannya mengelus kepala burung itu sebelum akhirnya terbang menjauh.

Malam ini, bagi Sakura, masih sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Sarada... Makan malam sudah siap." Sakura sedikit berteriak dari meja makan. Berusaha memanggil putrinya yang baru pulang dua jam lalu dari misi yang diemban. Malam ini adalah malam spesial. Malam hari ulang tahun Sarada.

"Ne, ma." Sarada turun dengan wajah ceria. Matanya berbinar tatkala melihat suatu kotak yang diikat pita di atas meja saat dia duduk. "Untukku?" Tanyanya saat Sakura memberi.

"Tentu."

Memang tidak besar, tapi hadiah itu cukup membuat Sarada bahagia.

"O-tanjoubi omedetou, Sarada." Sakura mengecup dahinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku tau itu. Aku juga mencintaimu, mama."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Bagi Sarada membuat mama nya tersenyum atau tertawa seperti itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak berniat membukanya?" Tawar Sakura.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin makan. Lagi pula makanan-makanan ini terlihat lebih menggoda dibanding dengan membuka kado." Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala putrinya.

"Ne, ma. Kau masak banyak sekali malam ini."

"Spesial untuk putriku." Sakura kembali beranjak ke tempat duduknya di seberang sana.

"Jika kau menyuruhku menghabiskan semua ini, aku akan siap."

"Hei, ku rasa kau akan mengeluarkannya lagi habis itu." Katanya sambil menyendokkan beberapa menu ke dalam mangkuk Sarada.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan menjadi gendut seperti Chocho." Tanggap Sarada sambil menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatmu dengan tampilan seperti itu." Suara tertawa mengikuti diakhir kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, jika kau menantangku!" Sarada mengangkat kedua sumpitnya dengan tangan kanan. "Itadakimasu."

Meski tidak ada kue yang menggiurkan, pesta yang meriah, Sarada tetap menantikan momen seperti ini disetiap tahunnya. Dimana dia akan berbincang lebar mengenai kehidupan mama serta papanya. Mengenai keluarganya, klannya, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kedua orangtuanya dimasa lalu. Termasuk dengan hokage ketujuh saat ini. Yah, walaupun tidak ada sosok ayah yang mendampingi Sarada masih tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya masih ada mamanya yang selalu dan akan selalu mendukungnya dalam setiap tindakan apapun.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari sore mendominasi ruangan disalah satu rumah sakit itu. Angin yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan sedikit menerbangkan gorden yang terkait disisi jendela. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan sapuan lembut dari angin yang menyentuh wajah. Hangatnya sinar mentari membuat otot-otot dipundak yang tadinya menegang sedikit melemas. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kedamaian seperti ini. Semua masalah yang ada dikepala seakan menjadi satu dan menghilang begitu saja. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali melupakan sejenak rumitnya kehidupan.

Namun ketukan di pintu berhasil mengganggu kerileksan tubuh Sakura. Matanya terbuka dan badannya berputar bersamaan dengan kursi putarnya. Sedikit menarik dengan kaki untuk lebih mendekat dengan meja. Tidak etis sekali jika orang yang datang melihatnya seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Sakura dilaporkan keatasan nanti karena ketahuan berleha-leha.

"Sakura- _san_. Ini laporan medis pasien sore ini."

Sakura menerima sodoran berkas. Membukanya dengan perlahan dan membacanya secara sekilas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Suiren."

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum dan menggangguk. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, dia membungkuk memberi hormat.

Ino datang bersamaan dengan keluarnya Suiren. Wanita berkuncir panjang itu masuk dengan membawa tas jinjing yang selalu dikenakannya. Sambil melangkah wanita itu tersenyum dengan merekah, seperti habis memenangkan sebuah lotre saja.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Ino."

Wanita yang disebut namanya tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura. Dia malah mendekat dengan wajah yang semakin sumringah, yang tentu saja semakin membuat Sakura curiga.

"Hei, kondisikan ekspresimu! Menyeramkan tau!"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Ino mendekat, sedikit menaikkan bokongnya ke atas meja. "Kebiasaan burukmu. Menjauh dari meja, Ino." Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam, jika menyangkut dengan kebiasaan Ino yang selalu suka duduk diatas meja. Terutama meja kerjanya.

"Ya! Aku ingin memberimu hadiah!"

"Aku tidak ingin hadiah."

Ino memutar mata. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau hadiah."

"Aku memang orang bodoh." Sakura merapihkan berkas yang tadi diberikan oleh bawahannya ke sisi kanan meja.

"Aku serius, Sakura." Ino bergerak menggantungkan tasnya pada gantungan di sisi kanan Sakura. Namun sebelum itu dia sudah mengeluarkan dua buah kertas persegi panjang dari dalamnya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Sakura menatap sebal. "Sudah, aku ingin ke toilet."

"Sensitif sekali kau hari ini."

Sakura menghentikan langkah ketiganya. "Bukan aku, tapi kau." Telunjuk lentik itu menyentuh pundak Ino.

Ino menghela napas pasrah. "Terserahmu lah." Jawabnya. Enggan menanggapi rivalnya itu karena dia tau pasti akan berujung dengan pertengakaran karena hal sepele.

Tangannya bergerak ke depan dada Sakura. Seakan-akan ingin menempelkan sesuatu disana. "Ini hadiah, untukmu dan Sarada." Kemudian dia beranjak untuk mengenakan jas yang tersampir dekat tas yang dia gantung tadi.

"Kau serius?"

Sekali lagi Ino memutar matanya bosan. "Kau pikir?"

"Mei, ya." Sakura sedikit berpikir. "Aku memang berencana untuk holiday, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena pekerjaan ku sudah menumpuk semenjak aku sakit kemarin." Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ino."

"Baru kau berterima kasih padaku."

Sakura sedikit menarik telinga sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak ikhlas memberikannya?"

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih yang benar padaku." Kini gantian, Ino yang duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Sakura.

"Kurang benar apa ucapanku yang tadi?"

"Sangat kurang. Seharusnya kau mengucapkannya seperti ini, 'ya ampun Ino cantik, terima kasih atas kado yang kau berikan untukku. Semoga kau semakin bertambah cantik dan sexy—"

Kembali Sakura menarik telinga rekannya itu. "—Ya! kali ini sakit tau!"

"Lebih sakit lidah ku yang harus mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu."

"Dasar tidak tau terima kasih."

Sakura tertawa. Tapi sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dia mengecup pipi Ino yang membuat wanita itu seperti ingin mengeluarkan matanya.

"Sakura! Sudah ku bilang jangan cium-cium aku seperti itu!" Dia mengelus pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat? Mereka bisa mengira kita sedang ngapa-ngapain." suaranya mengecil sampai diakhir kalimat.

"Itu tanda sayang, Ino."

Sakura tertawa lagi, dan tidak memedulikan Ino yang sedang mendumel di tempatnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar beranjak ke toilet seperti tujuan awal.

.

.

.

Sore yang hangat menyentuh kulit di tubuh Sakura yang terbebas dari pakaian ketika langkahnya keluar dari bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu. Wewangian yang menguar dari bunga sakura yang tengah memekar semakin menambah kenyamanan bagi dirinya tersendiri. Sakura sangat suka bila berjalan-jalan disore seperti ini. Melihat matahari yang menggantung dilangit barat. Mendengar kepakan sayap burung yang bepindah dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Juga melihat anak-anak yang bermain ditaman dengan wajah ceria. Menyaksikan hal-hal tersebut membuat Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. Masa dimana dirinya tengah berkelana bersama Sasuke.

"Ahh! Aku jadi merindukannya."

Senyum tipis tercipta diwajahnya yang terpanah sinar matahari. Sebuah momen yang, yah, bisa dikatakan sangat sangat berkesan kembali terputar dalam memori. Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Tch! Lama-lama aku bisa dibilang gila." Sadarnya ketika salah seorang menatap dengan tatapan aneh saat tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

Sekali lagi dia menghela napas. Sedikit lebih panjang dibanding sebelumnya. Jika tadi kebahagiaan mampir sejenak didalam memori, kini gantian kehampaan memenuhi ruang dihati. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang sang suami? Lelaki yang bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan yang sampai saat ini belum ditemuinya lagi. Bagaimana rupa lelaki itu, bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu pun Sakura tidak tau sama sekali. Tidak ada kabar, jejak, atau apalah yang menunjukkan tentang keberadaannya saat ini.

Begitu aneh, Sakura merasa dirinya kembali seperti masa anak remaja dulu. Dimana dirinya selalu ingin dan selalu ingin dilihat oleh orang yang dicintai. Dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi tidak tau kenapa, hari ini, tepatnya ketika lelaki itu pergi lagi, Sakura merasakan kehampaan yang begitu menyakitkan. Mungkinkah karena kenyamanannya ketika Sasuke kembali masih ingin dirasakannya lagi? Entah, Sakura juga bingung akan hal tersebut.

Surat terakhir yang dikirimkannya beberapa minggu lalu masih belum mendapat jawaban. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tau Sasuke tidak akan membalas suratnya lagi. Lelaki itu tidak akan menanggapi—bahkan tidak pernah—surat Sakura yang berisikan kerinduan pada dirinya. Entah mengapa sampai saat ini, Sasuke tidak membalasnya dengan menjawab kerinduan balik. Apa memang sesulit itu?

Sakura berusaha memahami, karena dia tau sifat Sasuke memanglah seperti itu. Tetapi semakin dia berusaha untuk memahami, semakin dia gagal untuk mengerti. Mengerti dalam arti menunggu. Dia ingin, ingin sekali suaminya itu berkata sebaliknya. Seperti perkataannya yang tertulis didalam surat, bahwa dia rindu. Hanya itu. Agar dia merasa rindu ini tidak hanya berjalan sepihak. Meski dia yakin bahwa rindu ini tidak mungkin hanya sepihak. Dia butuh penjelasan dengan kata secara _eksplisit_. Bukan hanya diam seperti ini. Salah kalau dia mengharapkan hal itu dari suami yang jarang ditemui?

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Hinata disana, berdiri tidak jauh darinya bersama dengan putri bungsu sahabatnya itu. Mereka mendekat, juga karena berlawanan arah dengan Sakura. Sepertinya wanita berambut dongker tersebut habis berkunjung ke pasar. Terlihat sekali dari jinjingan tas anyaman yang dibawa oleh tangannya.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia menatap ke arah wanita kecil disisi Hinata.

"Himawari-chan. Rajin sekali mengantar ibumu ke pasar, ya." Dielusnya kepala dongker itu.

"Aku suka berjalan-jalan. Apalagi kalau pergi ke pasar, ramai. Aku senang." Senyum tiga jari muncul diwajahnya, menyebabkan garis dikedua pipinya melengkung.

"Mampir ke rumah bibi yuk."

Anak itu mendongkak menatap ibunya. Hinata yang sadar apa maksud Himawari memberikan sentuhan lembut dipuncak kepalanya dan senyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Tapi aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk boruto dan Naruto-kun. Lain kali mungkin."

Sakura juga menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu titipkan salamku untuk Boruto dan Naruto. Senang rasanya mendengar kalian akan makan malam bersama mengingat jadwal Hokage yang tidak mengenal libur."

"Akan aku sampaikan pada mereka nanti." Anggukan Hinata menyudahi percakapan mereka.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah. Rasa bahagia menghampiri hatinya. Melihat sahabat hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi mengingat kisah hidup Naruto yang begitu memilukan semasa kecil. Sakura merasa dunia benar-benar terasa berputar.

Langkahnya melewati jalanan pasar. Hiruk pikuk manusia sedikit membuat hati yang tadinya sepi sedikit terasa ramai. Sebenarnya bila diukur dari jarak rumah, lebih dekat bila Sakura melewati pusat kota dibandingkan pasar. Tapi arah langkahnya menuntun dirinya agar melewati jalan pasar saja. Mungkin bagi Sakura dengan berjalan sore dan menghirup udara musim semi yang hangat akan menentramkan hati serta pikirannya.

Para pedagang menjajakan dagangannya kepada setiap orang yang lewat dihadapan mereka, tidak terkecuali dengan Sakura. Namun niat awal melewati jalan ini bukan untuk mampir atau membeli. Juga bahan masakan di rumah yang dibelinya kemarin masih ada, jadi untuk apa membeli lagi. Toh yang makan juga hanya dirinya dan Sarada. Jadi tidak perlu memasak banyak-banyak untuk makan malam nanti.

Dirinya kini melewati sebuah toko yang menjual sebuah perhiasan. Dari jamannya kecil, toko ini sudah berdiri, namun sempat hancur karena pertarungan melawan pain serta perang dunia shinobi ke empat saat itu. Waktu memang telah berlalu cukup lama hingga akhirnya toko ini kembali dibangun di tempat awalnya berdiri. Sekarang, toko ini juga sudah berkembang lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Terlihat sekali dari banyaknya pengunjung yang memasuki toko tersebut.

Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk melihat-lihat benda putih berkilau yang terpajang di etalase depan. Tatapan hijaunya terlihat memilah mencari sesuatu. Dan berhenti tepat disebuah kotak yang menyelipkan cincin bermata putih. Sakura tidak berniat membeli, hanya sekedar ingin melihat-lihat saja. Tetapi benda berkilau tersebut seakan menarik perhatiannya. Mati-matian dirinya menahan untuk tidak mengambil dan membeli. Mengapa kau jadi suka perhiasan, eh?!

Kembali dia melanjutkan langkah. Lama-lama disana membuat tangannya gatal untuk mengeluarkan uang dan membawa pulang benda tersebut. Namun ketika langkahnya sampai di persimpangan pasar sesosok manusia berjubah hitam tertangkap retinanya. Sosok tersebut seperti tidak asing. Sakura tidak ingin memercayai kalau itu adalah sosok suami. Karena tidak mungkin Sasuke berada disini. Lelaki itu juga tidak mengabari kalau ingin pulang.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku."

Benar. Sakura Memang benar-benar membutuhkan liburan agar pikirannya tidak kacau seperti ini.

.

.

.

Menu makan malam kali ini adalah sup miso dengan campuran tomat, juga terdapat tempura dan beberapa menu lain yang Sakura tau adalah makanan kesukaan sang suami. Ketika membuatnya, Sakura sedikit berharap rindunya kepada Sasuke bisa terobati dengan cara memasak makanan kesukaan lelaki itu. Awalnya memang Sarada sedikit protes karena Sakura menambahkan tomat dalam sup yang mereka buat bersama. Tapi tidak tau kenapa beberapa menit selanjutnya anak itu luluh dengan sendirinya. Padahal Sakura sangat tau kalau putrinya itu begitu keras kepala dan sangat membenci sayuran merah tersebut.

Terdengar aneh, memang. Namun biasanya ketika Sakura memakan sup dengan ekstra tomat, rasa rindu kepada Sasuke sedikit terobati karena dia merasa seperti lelaki itu benar-benar berada disisinya. Tapi untuk saat ini. Sakura rasa trik macam itu sudah tidak mempan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sarada berbicara ditempatnya. Tatapannya menatap lurus retina Sakura.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa denganku?" Sebuah senyum diberikan kepada putrinya.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikannya padaku, mama. Katakanlah." Sarada kembali menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut. Sedikit melewatkan perubahan ekspresi diwajah Sakura.

"Aku... Aku kenyang."

Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau baru makan sedikit."

"Tadi aku sudah makan dirumah sakit sebelum pulang." Nyatanya Sakura berbohong.

"Lalu mengapa kau menyendok banyak sekali?" Kedua sumpitnya diletakkan diatas mangkuk.

"Yah... Aku hanya sedikit rindu dengan sup ini. Sudah hampir satu bulan kita tidak memakannya lagi."

"Aku tau maksudmu." Sarada menatap Sakura dengan seringaian. "Tepatnya, kau rindu dengan Papa, kan?"

Sakura merasakan tenggorokkannya mengering. Dia sedikit menenggak air yang ada dihadapannya. "B-bukan seperti itu." Dia kembali menenggak air putih itu.

"Lebih darimu, aku juga begitu merindukannya." Sarada menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Ya sudah berikan padaku, biar aku saja yang menghabiskan."

Sakura menatap Sarada kali ini. "Kau tidak kenyang?"

"Terpaksa." Bahunya diangkat enteng. "Katanya kau mau melihatku dengan penampilan seperti Chocho."

Sakura tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Tangannya dikibaskan kedepan.

"Kau pikir aku serius?"

Suasana yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi hangat sehangat senyum yang tertera diwajah keduanya. Kali ini mereka kembali membicarakan topik tentang Sasuke yang tidak pernah habis untuk diperbincangkan. Tentang sifatnya yang begitu dingin namun menyimpan kehangatan didalam dirinya.

Nyatanya, makanan Sakura tidak benar-benar tidak dimakan. Malah habis lebih dulu dibanding makanan milik Sarada. Sakura juga harus menahan malu mendengar cibiran dari anaknya karena ketahuan rindu dengan Sasuke ketika tidak sengaja keceplosan saat berbincang tadi. Tetapi lepas dari itu semua, Sakura merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa dihatinya. Mungkin karena dia secara terang-terangan membongkar perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya kepada Sarada. Tepatnya, Sakura hanya membutuhkan teman curhat untuk menyalurkan kegelisahannya selama ini.

"Sarada, tolong buka pintu."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam di meja makan, teriakan Sakura menggema dirumah itu. Sarada sudah masuk ke dalam kamar lebih dulu, menyisakan Sakura yang tengah membersihkan piring dan mangkuk sehingga tidak sempat membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang di depan apartmentnya.

Bel terus berbunyi. "Sebentar!" Sarada sedikit menjawab berharap orang itu mendengar bahwa sang empu rumah akan membukakan pintu untuknya sehingga orang itu berhenti menekan bel apartment.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka. Sarada malah terkejut melihat tamu yang datang malam-malam seperti ini. Hingga kata-kata pun tak bisa diluncurkan oleh pita suaranya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menghampiri, dia sedikit heran mendengar teriakan tertahan Sarada dari dapur. Takut-takut hanya orang iseng yang tidak punya kerjaan hingga terus menekan bel apartmentnya.

"Tadaima."

Ya! Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Sakura setelahnya.

.

.

.

Senyum diwajah Sakura tidak terlepas barang sedikit pun semenjak kehadiran Sasuke malam ini. Senandung kecil juga tidak tertinggal dari bibirnya yang tipis ketika melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Sarada yang sedari awal meihat perubahan drastis Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ternyata kehadiran papa- _nya_ berpengaruh besar terhadap perasaan hati mama- _nya_. Sarada sangat bahagia melihat keluarganya berkumpul lagi malam ini.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana si bodoh itu memintanya padamu?"

Sarada begitu antusias bila menyangkut tentang Boruto. Beberapa saat lalu Sasuke sempat bilang padanya, bahwa anak itu meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi gurunya. Sejujurnya Sarada begitu penasaran, bagaimana awal mula kejadian langka seperti itu bermula. Namun ketika dia hendak menanyakan hal tersebut, dirinya harus mengurus Sakura terlebih dahulu yang baru sadar dari pingsannya karena kaget melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Semenjak itu pertanyaan tersebut lenyap begitu saja bagaikan asap.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia datang pada ku. Menyerangku. Kemudian bertanya tentang kelemahan Naruto." Sarada menyimak dengan saksama. "Lalu aku bilang padanya, kau tidak akan bisa melawannya dengan kekuatan seperti itu."

"Kemudian si bodoh itu langsung memintamu untuk menjadi gurunya?" Sarada berucap dengan terburu yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Sasuke. "Sudah ku duga. Dia benar-benar tidak tau malu."

Sasuke memerhatikan puterinya ditempat. Anak itu sudah semakin besar sekarang. Namun dia sama sekali belum mengenal seperti apa sifatnya. Sekalipun Sarada adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Boruto menjadi bahan perbincangannya saat ini ketika dirinya baru saja pulang. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengenal puterinya tersebut.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Sarada membangkitkan diri dari sofa. Meninggalkan Sasuke serta Sakura yang semenjak tadi hanya diam menyaksikannya. Rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah.

"Ada apa?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara. Dia menyadari tatapan Sakura tidak terlepas padanya sedari tadi.

Tapi Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Wanita itu malah memasang senyum paling sempurna yang dibuatnya. "Sudah malam. Kau tidak mau tidur?" Tawarnya.

"Ya."

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sakura lebih dulu sampai, dia duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan memainkan kakinya dilantai. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sasuke belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Apa perlu dia keluar agar mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu diluar sana?

Baru saja Sakura hendak berdiri, pintu terbuka karena dorongan dari luar kamar. "Ku kira kau sudah tertidur." Sebaris kalimat itu terucap ketika pintu sudah tertutup kembali.

Sebuah senyum dipasangkan kembali dikedua sisi bibir Sakura. Dia terlalu enggan melepaskan tarikan dikedua bibirnya itu. "Aku menunggumu."

Sasuke mendekat. Tatapan mereka saling bertumpu satu sama lain. Hingga lelaki itu berhenti dan menyodorkan sesuatu kehadapan Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya sambil menanggapi kotak tersebut. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, Sakura segera membukanya.

"Aku melihatnya disuatu perjalanan, dan aku mengingatmu saat itu. Jadi aku berpikir untuk membelinya."

Sakura mengulum senyum. Sebuah kalung berliontin sakura tedapat ditangannya.

"Mau ku pakaikan?"

Kepalanya mendongkak. Dia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bagus, aku suka." Diperhatikannya liontin sakura tersebut setelah benar-benar menempel pas dileher jenjangnya. Mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Sakura mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya terlihat merona. Dia berdiri dan kemudian memeluk lelaki dihadapannya. Tubuh yang dia rindukan ini benar-benar nyata. "Arigatou."

"Tidak." Sasuke menjeda sejenak. Butuh persiapan dari hatinya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata, "Terima kasih, sakura."

Mereka melepaskan tautan tersebut. Sakura kembali duduk disisi ranjang. Kali ini disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Cantik."

Kepala Sakura yang tadinya sedang tertunduk karena memerhatikan kalung langsung mendongkak menatap Sasuke. Dia seperti mendengar lelaki itu berbicara sesuatu tadi. Tapi tidak jelas karena memang kecil sekali suaranya. Mungkin seperti gumaman. "Ya? Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

Sedikit terkejut, "Tidak." Namun bukan Sasuke bila tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar kau berbicara tadi." Sakura tidak mau kalah kali ini. Dia tetap kekeuh bahwa memang tadi Sasuke sedikit mengucapkan kata. Entah apa.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Katakan saja Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada aku disini."

Sasuke tetap tidak mau menjawab, meski Sakura berusaha membujuknya seperti apapun. Mungkin bagi lelaki itu hal tersebut begitu memalukan.

"Kau akan pergi lagi setelah ini?"

Topik telah berganti. Sasuke merasa bersyukur Sakura tidak bertanya tentang hal itu lagi. "Ya."

Ada sedikit perubahan diwajah Sakura. "Kapan?"

"Setelah ujian chunin selesai. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selidiki lebih dalam. Ini menyangkut tentang gulungan yang aku temukan dikastil kaguya."

Tidak ada tanggapan yang diberikan Sakura. Sasuke menangkap hal yang lain dari ekspresi wanita itu. "Ada apa memang?"

Sakura tersenyum, kali ini lebih terlihat lesu. "Tidak. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi berlibur. Ino memberikanku dua tiket liburan sore tadi."

Ada sedikit jeda untuk Sakura menarik napas. "Sebenarnya salah satunya milik Sarada, tapi aku ingin memberikannya untukmu. Sepertinya Sarada juga akan setuju." Tatapannya beralih ke lantai kayu yang terasa dingin. Ada perasaan kecewa yang tercermin dimata hijau itu. "Tapi, berhubung kau tidak bisa, jadi, ya tidak apa-apa."

Hening. Sasuke tau dia telah mengacaukan kebahagiaan Sakura malam ini dengan memberikan kabar yang kurang menyenangkan. Wanita itu tetap menunduk mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi mendorong pelupuk mata berhasil lolos dari sana. Rasa sesak mengambil alih seluruh ruang didadanya. Ini memang terasa sulit, tapi dia bisa apa?

"Gomen."

Kepala Sakura menggeleng namun masih tetap pada posisinya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak ada kesalahan yang kau buat, Sasuke- _kun_. Lagipula, misi ini menyangkut kedamaian dunia."

"Kau sudah banyak menderita karena ku."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap. Jejak air mata terlihat dikedua sudut mata. Tatapan dalam diberikan pada manik hitam disana. Berusaha memberitau bahwa dia tidak benar-benar menderita selama ini. "Bukan penderitaan, tapi kebahagiaan."

Tangan Sasuke refleks menghapus jejak air mata yang baru saja mengalir dipipi Sakura. Dia tidak sampai hati melihat bulir-bulir tersebut terjatuh kembali karenanya.

"Aku senang Sasuke- _kun_ seperti ini. Berjuang menyelamatkan dunia. Berdiri paling depan untuk melindungi desa. Bagiku, kau lah seorang pahlawan yang sesungguhnya." Sakura sedikit tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku. Tetap hidup dalam keadaan bagaimana pun nantinya, aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Sasuke kembali menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak yang bebas dari rambut pink Sakura. "Ya." Dia sedikit menjeda. "Aku berjanji untuk itu."

Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang hangat yang tidak akan pernah Sakura lupakan. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan satu kata yang selama ini dia tunggu. Sebuah kata dengan seribu makna didalamnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena yang Sakura tau selama ini, rasa tidak akan pernah terkikis oleh jarak dan waktu.**

.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca.**

 **Kritik dan saran silahkan ungkapkan dikolom review. Karena, jujur, saya sedikit ngga pede mengupload ini.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Fuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari menerobos celah dedaunan di hutan itu. Suara deras aliran air sungai membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan segar meski terik matahari menusuk kulit. Tidak lupa oleh tiupan angin yang berhasil menerbangkan dedaunan kering disekitar. Disini jauh dari hiruk pikuk manusia. Tidak ada gedung yang menjulang tinggi, pun suara mesin kereta api yang menganggu telinga.

Sarada menutup botol minumnya setelah menenggak seperempat dari isi. Disinilah dirinya berada. Dipinggiran desa yang masih terdapat hutan rindang. Sudah lebih dari empat jam semenjak kedatangannya bersama sang ayah. Berlatih mempelajari jutsu yang masih belum bisa dikuasai atau yang belum pernah digunakan. Sekarang sudah menit ke sepuluh dari waktu istirahatnya.

"Papa."

Sasuke melirik putrinya dari sudut mata. "Apa?"

Sarada sedikit berpikir. Mempertimbangkan perkataan yang ingin disuarakannya pada Sasuke. Sesuatu yang sedari dulu mengganggunya. Namun tidak bisa dia bicarakan karena sang ayah yang jarang di rumah. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana hubunganmu dulu dengan mama?"

"Ada apa memang?" Sasuke masih dengan wajah datar dan tenangnya.

"Banyak kabar bermunculan bahwa dulu ada cinta segitiga diantara persahabatan kalian." Sarada menggigit bibir bawah. Berharap Sasuke mengerti siapa 'kalian' yang dibicarakannya itu. Namun untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya tidak ada tanggapan yang diterima.

"Apa benar Nanadaime dulu suka dengan mama?"

Desas-desus ini sudah didengarnya sedari dulu. Entah dari siapa, Sarada lupa akan hal itu. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah mengkonfirmasi tentang ini dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura bilang bahwa itu bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Jawaban yang diberikan Sakura sudah cukup memuaskan. Tapi masih ada rasa yang menggantung tentang hal ini di hati Sarada dan dia ingin mendengar langsung bagaimana tanggapan serta reaksi Sasuke dengan kebenaran ini. Karena baginya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura itu adalah suatu hal yang penting.

"Hn. Mungkin."

Entah mengapa Sarada mendengar keraguan dari jawaban Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mengatakan mungkin? Kau kan sahabatnya."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan. "Semua itu tidak berjalan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin memercayai sesuatu yang membuat hatiku sakit. Sekalipun hal itu adalah kebenaran."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Sarada menyeringai ditempatnya. Dari jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke itu, Sarada dapat menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Apa kau menyukai mama juga saat itu?"

Sarada melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah Sasuke. Hal itu semakin membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Dia bahagia mengetahui perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

Sedikit tertawa, "Lalu bagaimana cara kau melamarnya?" Sarada memamerkan deretan giginya sambil tersenyum senang.

Namun Sasuke mengabaikan dan beranjak dari duduk. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan latihan ini."

"Kau menghindari pertanyaanku." Sarada sedikit kecewa. Tapi rasa bahagianya melebihi itu semua.

Sebuah ketukan mendarat ringan di dahi yang tertutup ikatan kepala Sarada. Sasuke tersenyum tipis membalasnya. "Lain kali, aku akan memberitaumu."

Sarada terdiam ditempat. Rona merah menghiasi kedua sisi wajahnya, lalu kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik kemudian. "Ne, papa. Bisa kau bagi nomor ponselmu? Ku rasa kita tidak menyimpan nomor masing-masing selama ini."


End file.
